mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Diego Sanchez vs. Luigi Fioravanti
The Fight The first round began and Sanchez came out hard as usual. The fighters circled. Sanchez tried a head kick. Sanchez tried for that big uppercut. Fioravanti landed a leg kick. Fioravanti landed a body kick. Sanchez landed the uppercut combination and landed a flying knee and they clinched against the fence. Fioravanti landed an uppercut and they broke. Sanchez landed the head kick. Sanchez went for the takedown and Fioravanti sprawled, stood it up, and missed a knee on the way up. Two minutes remained. Fioravanti landed a good combination. Sanchez landed a good combination starting with a right hook. They clinched against the fence and Sanchez landed a knee to the body before breaking away. Sanchez landed the head kick again. Fioravanti dodged another takedown successfully. They clinched and Fioravanti landed a good knee and Sanchez landed a good uppercut before they broke. Sanchez tried for the head kick again. Fioravanti landed a good combination. Sanchez tried for another takedown, defended by Fioravanti, and they clinched against the cage. Fioravanti got the takedown but they stood. The first round ended. The second round began. Sanchez landed a good right hand and caught a left himself. Fioravanti landed a knee. Sanchez landed a good right hand and knocked Fioravanti down and pounced, moving to half-guard. Sanchez began attempting a kimura from the half-guard. He softened Fioravanti up with some body strikes and let go of the kimura, heading for mount. Sanchez postured up and Fioravanti scrambled to his feet and landed a left hook. Three minutes remained. Sanchez landed a head kick and Sanchez took Fioravanti's standing back, trying to jump up and take Fioravanti down with the rear-naked choke. He began landing knees to Fioravanti's back. Fioravanti fought out and they broke. Fioravanti landed a body kick. Sanchez landed a good left and Fioravanti landed a strike. Sanchez pounced on a hurt Fioravanti. He took him down and began striking hard. Sanchez went for the kimura. Fioravanti fought out and stood. The crowd roared. One minute remained. Fioravanti tried a head kick, blocked well by Sanchez. Sanchez landed a big knee. The second round ended. The third round began. Fioravanti landed a fade-away left hook. Sanchez landed another devastating head kick. Fioravanti tried a leg kick and pushed forward, catching a left from Sanchez. Sanchez landed a leg kick. Fioravanti landed an uppercut. Sanchez went for the takedown and Fioravanti sprawled and then escaped. Sanchez landed an uppercut and then another. They clinched against the cage. Sanchez landed a knee to the body. Fioravanti landed a body shot. Sanchez went for the takedown and Fioravanti escaped. Fioravanti tried a high kick. Sanchez landed a right hook. Sanchez landed another right hook and they scrambled on the ground before standing again. Sanchez landed the uppercut. Fioravanti tried a combination which Sanchez blocked. Sanchez landed a head kick and stumbled Fioravanti and then a big knee and began relentlessly ground-and-pounding. With fifty-three seconds remaining, the fight was stopped by the referee.